The Cessation of Coraesine Field
The Cessation of Coraesine Field is an extremely high-end paid event for Premium and Platinum players. Dates: Prime: March 28th - 30th, 2014 (Sold Out) Platinum: April 4th - 6th, 2014 (Tickets Apr. 1st) Prices: Prime: $199.99 Platinum: $149.99 *There will be 50 tickets each instance. *There will be 250 services each instance, broken up into 5 tiers. *Each player who goes will be limited to 1 win per tier. Meaning any one person can walk away with a total of 5 services. *A single item will be limited to only one service of the same time. For example, once an item is enchanted, it cannot be enchanted again at this event. But it could have weighting or flares. *There will be no consolation prizes for this event. *We will have each service scheduled, similar to the original CCF in 2009. For information regarding the services, see our Return to Coraesine Field Merchant Services page and the Item Properties and Special Abilities page. Sunday night, before we close up, a few wisps/amulets, climate wear garments, pirate harnesses/bandoliers, gambling kits, gory weapons, and pelt bags will be spun off. Everything fully unlocked, but stock descriptions. If you have an item and wish it to just be unlocked, that can be arranged. These aren't part of the tiered giveaways. Just some reverse door prizes. Stuff that was given out during the prize tickets last year that never made it out! The cloaks will have feature concealing ability. The pirate harnesses and climate wear will have 16 verbs. Gambling kits will have the special games. If you want to turn your mundane cloak into a climate wear cloak, sure. Fluff scripts can be stripped. |} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} |} |} |} 1Orc, Giant, Troll4, Magical Critters3, Tritons, Extrplanar2, Krolvin, Grimswarm, Bandits, or Roltons. 2Extraplanar includes: Ithzir, Vvrael, raving lunatics, n'ecares, vaespilon, earth elementals, water elementals, fire elementals, ice elementals, fallen crusaders, soul siphons, infernal lichs, cerebralites, rift crawlers, and fetish masters. Oh, and ki-lins too! 3Magical Critters includes: ice elementals, water elementals, earth elementals, glacei, stone sentinels, many types of golems, dark vorteces, pyrothags, stone mastifs, csetairi, vor'tax, caedera, cyclops, wood sprites, mezics, fenghai, krynches, dhu goleras, shrickhen, moulis, lich qyn'arj, storm griffins, constructs, and rift crawlers. 4Orcs/Trolls/Giants covers their Grimswarm varieties as well. Grimswarm covers essentially any critter that has "Grimswarm" in its name, but not other hated foes. 5Bane Flare options: Fire, disintegration, disruption, unbalance, grapple, ice, electricity, impact, acid, vacuum, plasma, steam. 6Mana (1), acuity (2x), heat, cold, lightning, impact, acid, vacuum, plasma, steam, disintegrate, disruption, unbalance, grapple, slash, puncture,crush, knockout, and poleaxe. If you have a permablessed weapon without holy water flares, we'll add that to the list. Only holy water flares are possible. 7Self mana will go on a pre-made magical item. The activator will be RUB, and they will cost double mana. Available spells are: 8Use of the ethereal string is limited to hammer, handaxe, discus, quoit, javelin, or dagger. They cannot be scripted in any way. They can have special properties though, like weighting, banes, enhancive, etc. 9 Restrictions and notes: Depending on the spell chosen, tattoos can be invoked 3, 4, or 5x/day. Only two rune tattoos (self-charging and/or temporary) can be worn at any time. Mechanics for duration and other spell variables appear to be identical to invoking any other scroll. Wins are not transferrable. The winner must be the one to take the tattoo. |- | |- | |} Surcharges The surcharge for veil iron is one pesky hobbits. (No, veil iron doesn't have any additional fees.) |} Category:Festivals Category:Return to Coraesine Field